Das Sternenfest
en:Celestial Nights fr:La fête de la voie lactée ja:銀河祭 es:Noches Celestials Es gibt viele Legenden zu den unzähligen Sternen, die zusammen an unserem Himmel die Milchstraße formen. Ich möchte euch hiermit eine dieser vielen Legenden erzählen. Eine Legende, in der unser Sternenfest seinen Ursprung findet, kupo. * * * Es war einmal, vor schier unendlich langen Zeiten… Damals bildete ein von Norden nach Süden verlaufender breiter Fluss die Grenze zwischen zwei Ländern. Das Land im Westen war überall für seine kunstvollen Webwaren bekannt. Die begabteste Künstlerin in diesem Land der Künste war die Tochter des dortigen Kaisers, Amdina, denn sie stellte Stoffe mit unglaublich feinen und empfindlich anmutenden Mustern her, wie man sie sich schöner nicht im Traum vorzustellen vermag. Ja, die Stoffe waren sogar so unglaublich schön, dass sie einstmals feindliche Könige anderer Länder dazu veranlassten, dem Kaiser Besuche abzustatten. Am frühen Nachmittag eines heißen Sommertages trug sich Folgendes zu: Vom tagelangen Weben war Amdina so erschöpft, dass sie sich ausruhen wollte und sich zum breiten Grenzfluss schlich, um ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Für die am kaiserlichen Hofe erzogene Amdina war dieser von Natur gesegnete Ort ein geheimes Refugium. Beim Spielen am Wasser mit ihrer Kammerfrau vergaß sie die Zeit, bis sie auf einer Sandbank eine schöne Elster entdeckte. Das Motiv, welches so viele ihrer Stücke schmückte, sah sie in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal lebendig vor sich. Als sich Amdina jedoch näherte, um den Vogel genauer zu studieren, breitete er seine Flügel aus und flog davon. Amdina folgte der Flugbahn mit ihren Augen bis zum anderen Ufer. Dort fiel ihr ein von der Sonne gebräunter Jüngling auf, der seinerseits der Elster hinterher blickte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie jemand aus dem Land im Osten erblickte. Der Jüngling schien sie bemerkt zu haben, denn er schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln und winkte ihr zu. Amdina war jedoch aufgeregt und lief verschreckt nach Hause. Von diesem Tage an hörte die Prinzessin mit einem Schlag auf, Kleider zu weben. Sie schloss sich in ihrem Kämmerlein ein und seufzte lange Zeit vor sich hin. Der Kaiser ließ aus lauter Sorge um seine geliebte Tochter die besten Ärzte kommen, von denen ihr jedoch keiner zu helfen vermocht. Amdina selbst wusste als Einzige, was ihr helfen würde… Eines Abends fasste Amdina all ihren Mut zusammen, ließ sich beim Abendessen entschuldigen und schlich sich erneut aus dem Schloss. Als Amdina den Fluss erreichte, schienen die Sterne am Himmel hell, doch der Fluss war schwarz wie Pech und lag wie eine riesige Schlange vor ihr im Sand. Als sie mit den Füßen in das Wasser schritt, wurde ihr plötzlich klar, warum es sie so zu dem Fluss hingezogen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite entzündete der Jüngling, der mit ihr zusammen die Elster beobachtet hatte, eine Fackel. Der Jüngling fing an, mit der Fackel zu winken. Konnte er sie denn auf der dunklen Seite des Flusses sehen? Doch während sie noch überlegte, winkte sie unwillkürlich zurück. Wenn sie an diese Zeit zurückdenkt, lächelt Amdina wie an jenem Tage, als sie anfing, auf die Sandbank zuzuschreiten. Genau zu dieser Zeit passierte es. Direkt vor der Prinzessin landete die Elster. Beim genaueren Betrachten fiel Amdina auf, dass etwas, das aussah wie ein weißes Tuch, um den Hals der Elster gebunden war. Amdina beugte sich herunter und befreite den Vogel von seiner Last, der sich darauf hin mit einem fröhlichen Zwitschern der Dankbarkeit gen Himmel erhob und erneut davonflog. Was Amdina für ein Stück Stoff gehalten hatte, offenbarte sich als eine kunstvoll gefaltete Papyrusrolle. Amdina, die den Papyrus nicht kannte, entrollte ihn und entdeckte ein merkwürdiges Muster, welches auf die Innenseite in länglich aufgereihten Linien bedeckte. Als sie das Muster betrachtete, erahnte Amdina intuitiv, von wem diese Nachricht stammte. center „Der Jüngling von der anderen Seite des Flusses!" Nachdem sich Amdina ins Schloss zurückgeschlichen hatte, zog sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück, wo sie fieberhaft Zeichen für Zeichen entschlüsselte, um den Inhalt der Papyrusrolle zu verstehen. Als der Morgen graute, rann eine einzelne Träne über die Wange der Prinzessin. Denn was sie so eifrig übersetzt hatte, war nichts anderes als ein zwar kurzes, jedoch mit Liebe nur so durchtränktes Gedicht. Von diesem Tage an, lies Amdina die Elster jeden Abend mit einer Nachricht fliegen. Zuerst verfasste sie die Botschaften noch in der Sprache ihres Landes, doch mit der Zeit schrieben sich die getrennten Partner auch in den Worten des jeweiligen Gegenübers... Dieses junge Glück sollte jedoch ein jähes Ende finden. Der Kaiser wurde misstrauisch, ob des schnellen Gemütswandels und der Lebhaftigkeit der Prinzessin. So stellte der Kaiser Nachforschungen über seine eigene Tochter an und wurde von dem Ergebnis überrascht. Denn er fand heraus, dass sie mit einem Jüngling anbändelte. Und dieser war kein Geringerer als Yahiko, der Sohn jenes Kaisers, der das benachbarte Feindesland regiert und ihn schon so oft reingelegt hatte. Der Kaiser tobte vor Wut und ließ Amnida in einen Turm sperren. Er erlegte Amnida folgende Bedingung auf: Wenn sie einhundert Gewänder weben würde, die von so feiner Güte sind, dass man sie an reiche Adelsfamilien verkaufen könnte, dann würde er ihr ein letztes Mal gestatten, zum Fluss zu gehen… Wenn wir vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmt sind, wird er auch an diesem Tage am Fluss auf mich warten, dachte sich die Prinzessin und begann zu weben, wie sie noch niemals zuvor gewebt hatte. center Amdina webte mit Leib und Seele und vergaß über ihre Arbeit sogar das Essen und das Schlafen und so kam es, dass sie an dem Morgen, an dem sie das einhundertste Gewand fertigstellte, ihren letzten Atemzug tat und starb. Das Muster auf diesem Gewand zeigte zwei Elstern, die vor dem Himmels-Horizont in einem Fluss aus Sternen zusammen flogen. Doch das war nicht das Ende der Tragödie. Wenige Monde nach dem Tod der Prinzessin sonn der Kaiser auf Rache und griff das Land im Osten an. Yahiko, der die Truppen anführte, die auszogen, um das Land zu verteidigen, wurde von einem verirrten Pfeil tödlich getroffen. Viele sagen, er war unachtsam, weil er bereits vom Tod seiner Geliebten erfahren hatte. Die Geschichte von der unglücklichen Liebe ihres Prinzen verbreitete sich schnell im Land am Ostufer und als die heißen Tage andauerten, pflanzte man dort am Flussufer Bambusbäumchen, die mit farbigen Papierstreifen verziert wurden, auf die die Leute Gedichte schrieben, um ihrem Prinzen zu gedenken. Die Leute am Westufer betrachteten dieses Treiben und imitierten es, indem sie ihrerseits unzählige Bambusse pflanzten und verzierten. So entstand ein Fest, das die Landesgrenze überflügelte. center Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Kunde des Fests bis zum Kaiserhof herumgesprochen hatte. Als der Kaiser hörte, dass seine Untertanen zusammen mit dem Feinde ein gemeinsames Fest begingen, war er außer sich vor Wut und ritt auf seinem Chocobo zum Fluss. Die Kulisse, die sich dort vor seinen Augen ausbreitete, raubte ihm jedoch schlicht den Atem. Das Bambusgras der Bäume hing von beiden Ufern des Flusses herab und es sah aus, als bildeten sie eine natürliche Brücke. Überwältigt von diesem Anblick schickte der Kaiser daraufhin einen Boten in den Osten um Frieden zu schließen. Die beiden Kaiser schlossen einen Vertrag, in dem geschrieben stand, dass die Bürger beider Länder an einem Tag im Jahr die Grenze überqueren und frei hin- und herreisen dürfen. * * * Der Fluss aus der Geschichte wurde während der Überlieferung über ewige Zeiten durch den Himmelsfluss, die Milchstraße, ersetzt, kupo. Niemand vermag mehr zu sagen, wo sich einst der Fluss und die beiden Länder befanden, kupo! Der Grundgedanke dieser Geschichte lebt jedoch in der Überlieferung, in den beiden durch die Milchstraße von einander getrennten Sternen weiter. An dem Tag, an dem sich diese beiden Sterne am nächsten sind, feiern wir mit unseren Gedichten das Sternenfest, kupo! Die auf Feste spezialisierten Nomaden-Moogles haben sich dazu bereit erklärt, die Organisation des Sternenfestes zu übernehmen, kupo. Dieses Fest soll den immer eifrigen Abenteurern die Möglichkeit geben, einmal zu entspannen und sich ferner Freunde zu entsinnen. Viele von euch werden bestimmt glücklich darüber sein, eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen, alte Freunde wiederzutreffen, kupo! Illustration by Mitsuhiro Arita Siehe auch *Das Sternenfest 2007 Kategorie:2007-Nachrichten Kategorie:Nachrichten